


A Possibility

by writergirl8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hermione telling Ron that she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Possibility

“I’m pregnant. Maybe.”

His eyes narrow suspiciously, and he tilts his head to the side as though viewing his wife from a different angle is going to push aside all of the crazy and give him a clear picture of what she’s trying to communicate with him.

“What do you mean maybe? How can you be maybe pregnant?”

“You can be ‘maybe’ pregnant if you haven’t actually taken a test but you’re two weeks late for your period and have been throwing up like a woman who ate extremely bad sushi for that same amount of time. Also, the other night when you tried to touch my breasts, I wanted to murder you because I was in so much pain.”

“You’ve had morning sickness and I haven’t noticed?” Ron frowns, confused. “That seems extremely unlikely.”

“Oh, but it’s likely that you didn’t notice I was in pain during sex?”

Ron shrugs, guilty.

“The faces are kind of similar? And you didn’t say anything!”

Shaking her head as though trying to clear it of extra bits of information, Hermione grabs his hand.

“Look, Ron. I’m not entirely positive, but I think that this is something that we’re going to have to brace ourselves for.”

He nods, swallowing.

“Are you gonna be happy?”

“Hmm?”

“If you are pregnant, I mean. Are you gonna be happy?”

Hermione hesitates.

“I think I’ll be glad that we didn’t have to decide. That the universe decided for us. I know it’s wrong, but it’s such an enormous decision to make that I’m going to be grateful that I didn’t have to make it.”

“It feels slightly like cheating,” Ron admits, laughing with slight breathlessness.

Hermione swallows hard.

“Yes. You’re certainly right on that front.”

He looks up, eyes meeting hers.

“But we can do this. Right, Hermione?”

A warm smile washes over her face.

“Right.”

“No matter what, it’s going to be okay.”

Hermione squeezes her husband’s hand tightly.

“No matter what, I love you.”


End file.
